LB2 transcript
500.msg 24 4 0 1 99 When you touch the painting, you smear a bit of the paint as if it's still damp! 10 4 0 1 99 The white marble bench feels cold. You recall from your physics class that marble has a low-specific temperature. 10 1 0 1 99 A marble bench, provided so that patrons can sit and ponder the amount of culture oozing through the air of this room. 10 8 0 1 99 The bench is made of highly-polished, white Carrera marble. 22 1 0 1 99 It appears to be a pair of bifocal glasses. 22 8 0 1 99 You can't really use the magnifying glass on them in their current position. 14 4 0 1 99 You're not that tall. 14 1 0 1 99 You marvel at the stylish, architectural embellishments which festoon the border where the wall meets the ceiling. 14 8 0 1 99 It's too high to see with the magnifying glass. 9 4 0 1 99 Feels like a painting by Anonymous Bosch, who was known for the distinctive texture of his canvases, among other things. 9 1 0 1 99 :, 9 8 0 1 99 The oil paint on the canvas is old and cracked, but you can still see the characteristic brush strokes of Anonymous Bosch, who painted with human bones instead of brushes. 13 4 0 1 99 Although you're an over-achiever, you're definitely reaching too high this time. 13 1 0 1 99 It's too dark up there to see the high-vaulted ceiling clearly. 13 8 0 1 99 It's too high to see with the magnifying glass, much as you'd like to. 34 4 0 1 99 Yvette's bare, plaster-dusted, dead flesh feels stiff and cold. 34 1 0 1 99 There is plaster dust all over Yvette's bare, pale skin. 34 8 0 1 99 There are a few scratches on Yvette's skin, as if she was in a struggle before she died. 33 4 0 1 99 Her plaster-dusted skin feels stiff and cold. 33 1 0 1 99 Yvette's cleavage. 33 8 0 1 99 Goodness, Laura! There's nothing unusual about Yvette's cleavage! 32 4 0 1 99 The fabric of the dress feels stiff from the plaster. 32 1 0 1 99 Yvette's dress doesn't look as good as it did earlier in the evening. 32 8 0 1 99 Nice weave in the hardened fabric of the dress. 31 4 0 1 99 Yvette's face feels stiff from rigor mortis. A bit of plaster dust comes off on your finger when you touch her cold skin. 31 1 0 1 99 Yvette's face doesn't look as good in death as it did in life, perhaps because her makeup is covered with plaster dust. 31 8 0 1 99 There is plaster in all of the openings on Yvette's face: mouth, nostrils, eyes, ears. She has several scratches on her face, as well as cuts on her lips. 29 4 0 1 99 Yvette's formerly soft hair is now stiff as a result of being plastered to her head. 29 1 0 1 99 Yvette's hair, formerly full of bounce and shine, is now lifeless and dull. It could use a thorough washing with a good shampoo to get all the plaster dust out of it. 29 8 0 1 99 No split-ends! 35 4 0 1 99 Yvette's left hand is stiff and cold. 35 1 0 1 99 It's Yvette's left hand. 35 8 0 1 99 Yvette's left hand is plastered. 36 4 0 1 99 Yvette's right hand is stiff and cold. 36 1 0 1 99 It's Yvette's right hand. 36 8 0 1 99 Yvette's right hand is plastered. 30 4 0 1 99 The "scarf" around Yvette's neck feels silky where it's not covered with plaster. 30 1 0 1 99 The "scarf" around Yvette's neck looks suspiciously like the hosiery she was wearing on her legs earlier. 30 8 0 1 99 The "scarf" clearly isn't a scarf. It's the silk hosiery Yvette was wearing earlier in the evening. Her neck under the scarf shows red friction burns, as if she was strangled. This makes you wonder if she died during a passionate moment, or had simply developed the habit of wearing silk hose around her neck. 37 4 0 1 99 The sheet that covers Yvette's lower anatomy is stiff with dried plaster. 37 1 0 1 99 A sheet, stiff with plaster, covers Yvette's lower anatomy. 37 8 0 1 99 Perhaps this sheet was wrapped around Yvette's body as a shroud, or maybe the murderer had artistic inclinations? The disturbing thought flashes through your mind that Steve Dorian is an artist in his spare time.... 19 4 0 1 99 It feels like a painting by Anonymous Bosch. Now that you've touched it, a little voice in the back of your mind reminds you that the oil from your finger could eventually DESTROY the old painting. Whoops. 19 1 0 1 99 An authentic re-creation, at least in Bosch's mind, of happy-go-lucky skeletons tormenting a dead king named Graham. They appear to have stolen a key from the king, which one of them is placing in their treasure barrel. 19 8 0 1 99 Inspecting the painting carefully, you note the bloody quality of the red pigment and recall that Bosch was known for the use of human blood in his paintings. 18 0 0 1 99 Nice try, but it won't work. 18 22 0 1 99 With careful use of the Dagger, you manage to pry the skeleton key off the Bosch painting without any serious damage. 18 4 0 1 99 Jeepers! The shiny key on the painting even FEELS real...probably because it is. Although you have a natural attraction to shiny objects, this one is firmly attached to the painting and obviously can't be removed by hand. 18 1 0 1 99 It's an actual skeleton key glued to the painting as if it's being held by one of the skeletons. That Bosch was a stickler for realism! 18 8 0 1 99 This skeleton key is inscribed with eerily articulated markings; the weird orthography of a long, dead tongue. It offers no clue as to what it unlocks. Pandora's Box, perhaps? 18 25 0 1 99 The Snake Oil would only damage the painting without removing the key. 18 21 0 1 99 With careful use of the wire cutters, you manage to remove the skeleton key without damaging the Bosch painting. 38 4 0 1 99 With some difficulty, you pry the bifocal glasses from Yvette's death grip and brush off the loose plaster. 38 1 0 1 99 It's a pair of bifocal glasses clutched tightly in her fist. 38 8 0 1 99 There appears to be a fingerprint on one of the lenses of the bifocals, although you have no way to identify it. 39 4 0 1 99 With some difficulty, you pull a few fragments of the red hairs loose from Yvette's plastered death grip. 39 1 0 1 99 Red hairs. 39 8 0 1 99 Definitely red hairs. Probably human. 20 4 0 1 99 The glint doesn't glint when you hold your finger on it. 20 1 0 1 99 One of the skeletons in the Bosch painting appears to be holding an object that glints in the light. 21 4 0 1 99 The skeleton key is firmly affixed to the Bosch painting with glue. You are unable to pry it off with your fingers, managing only to chip one of your fingernails. 21 1 0 1 99 Anonymous Bosch was known for the realistic look of his paintings, and this is a fine example. Here, a skeleton is holding a skeleton key over a barrel, which appears almost three-dimensional as it shines in the light. 21 8 0 1 99 On close inspection, you see that the shiny skeleton key is, in fact, real. That Bosch, what a master he was! Who else would have thought of gluing a real key to the surface of one of his paintings? 7 4 0 1 99 Don't touch the nudes. 7 1 0 1 99 One of many paintings in Michelangelo's "Battle of the Nudes" series. 7 8 0 1 99 You closely inspect the nudes in Michelangelo's paintings, admiring his studies of the human form. These paintings were completed while he was still learning his trade as the apprentice to a great artist you've probably never heard of. 27 1 0 1 99 This leads to the Mastodon exhibit. 1 1 0 1 99 "Musings on Cyberspace" by John Wentworth, the Flemish Master, painted in 1533. 1 8 0 1 99 At close range, you notice the strong smell of oil paint. Despite the age of the painting, it seems to be in marvelous condition, as if it were painted only yesterday. 2 1 0 1 99 "Art is Work" by Fra Bobetto Gleasoni, painted in 1492, commissioned by Queen Isabella to keep him busy finding a new way to paint instead of discovering the New World, so that Christopher Columbus could do it instead. 2 8 0 1 99 Examining the painting carefully, you notice that some of the strong-smelling paint looks smeared. 3 1 0 1 99 "Trouble on Two Legs" by Dennis Lewis, date unknown. Painting discovered in an attic near Bordeaux, France, hidden behind a case of chocolate. 3 8 0 1 99 A close look makes it clear that this artist was fond of chocolate. There are chocolate chips embedded in the paint. 4 1 0 1 99 "Two Brothers Drinking in a Tavern" by Rick Morgan, Dutch Master, 1444. 4 8 0 1 99 The swirling brush strokes are characteristic of the Morgan school of painting. The cracking of the paint is characteristic of age. 5 1 0 1 99 "Cart Before the Horse" by Suzetto Livengoodoni, 1481. 5 8 0 1 99 Although the paint is old and cracking, the spirit of the artist can still be seen in the bold strokes made by the paintbrush. 6 1 0 1 99 "Portrait of a Young Man" by Marciello Fleming, Italian Master, 1550. 6 8 0 1 99 It's amazing that you can still smell the slight odor of oil paint on this canvas, as if it were painted only a week ago. Perhaps the previous owners took excellent care of the painting to preserve its delicate beauty. 23 1 0 1 99 Red hair. 23 8 0 1 99 Definitely red hair. Probably human. 40 4 0 1 99 This makes you feel like you're in the Old Masters Gallery. 40 1 0 1 99 This is the Old Masters Gallery. 40 8 0 1 99 You magnify the importance of the Old Masters Gallery. 11 1 0 1 99 It's one of seeming billions of ballerina sculptures that were made by Degas, who was something of a ballerina-fancier. 11 8 0 1 99 The features of the ballerina are accurate to the tiniest of details. 12 1 0 1 99 A fine example of neo-quasi-Italian Renaissance sculpture by Alberto Ravioli. Sculpted in 1525, the humanoid statue is called, appropriately enough, "Ruminations on Death and Dismemberment". 12 8 0 1 99 The humanoid sculpture is not accurate to the tiniest of details. In fact, you aren't even sure what the details are. Alberto Ravioli was still new at sculpting when he created this particular figure. 25 4 0 1 99 It's an expensive work of art on display in a museum. Your father would be appalled if he knew you wanted to touch it. Overcoming your temporary insanity, you change your mind. 17 1 0 1 99 There's something on the painting that glints in the light. 17 8 0 1 99 It appears to be a shiny key in the hands of one of the skeletons. Bosch was a master of realism. 26 1 0 1 99 To the Hall. 8 0 0 1 99 That won't work on this statue. 8 4 0 1 99 The odd statue feels like it's made of cheap, quick-drying plaster. 8 1 0 1 99 The subject of this sculpture looks curiously familiar. 8 8 0 1 99 The sculpture gives off a strong smell of fresh plaster.